


It was about dam time

by OrganicGrass



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganicGrass/pseuds/OrganicGrass
Summary: The title says everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not so much of a Tsunami of a storyline but I hope you viewers will enjoy it! Feel free to review! o(^▽^)o
> 
> Disclaimer: The troll (Uncle Rick) owns these wonderful books which I can never get out of.
> 
> ~by Admin Nekonii

     Nico sighed, gazing up at the night sky. The stars were pretty that night, but of course, incomparable to the son of Apollo sitting next to him.  
     It had only been a month ago since he realized his feelings for Will Solace, with the help of a certain Cherokee daughter of Aphrodite. At first, it had been a blow to him. He did not want a repeat of what had happened with Percy. However, the more he tried to hide his feelings for the healer, the stronger they grew. Gradually, with the help of his friends, he had overcome that fear.  
     Unknown to him, Will harbored the same feelings right back and had confided in his friends as well.  
     Since then, he and Will had been dancing around each other for the past month with the occasional friendly bicker and the not-so-subtle flirting, each unsure of the other's feelings. Nowadays, the number of times Nico wasn't with Will was way easier to count than the number of times he was with him. One could say that they were practically joined at the hip.  
     Of course, to their friends(who collaborated together for MISSION:SOLANGELO), it was PAINFULLY obvious that both of them had the hots for each other with the looks of longing in their eyes and gentle smiles that was reserved for each other. They were ready to flip a table multiple times at their denseness. Meanwhile, they were all crowding behind a bush spying on them through a pair of binoculars, waiting hopefully for Solangelo to happen.  
     Right then, swathed in blankets while stargazing on the roof of the Hades Cabin with Will, Nico couldn't have cared less about their relationship status. This is enough- no, more than enough for now. Nico had never felt more contented and peaceful in his life.  
     A cold gust of wind blew, making him shiver and involuntarily moving closer to the hot(pun intended) son of the sun god, who gave out warmth like a heater.  
     "Cold?" Will gave him a smirk which set his cheeks aflame.  
     "O-of course not, Solace! I am the bringer of death, the ghost king, I AM THE NIGHT! I don't get cold easi- " A shiver racked through his body, betraying his very words.  
     Will chuckled and opened up his arms. "Death boy you're an idiot! Come here, penguins huddle for warmth and humans do too, Doctor's orders."  
     Nico's blush got even darker. "No way Sunshine!" Though secretly, he really wanted to. That chest looked so warm and comfy and the best sunshine-y pillow on earth that he just wanted to sink into it and-- part of him wanted to slap that hormonal teenager out of himself.  
     That was the moment Will chose to put on his saddest puppy dog eyes, which rivaled even Percy's baby seal ones. Nico's eyes widened."Nonono you are NOT winning with that look."  
     Will let out a whimper which sounded like a kicked puppy. He threw up his hands and groaned."Fine! Idiota."  
     He hesitantly moved closer to Will, who grinned and wasted no time wrapping his arms around him, covering them both with the blanket. An excited squeal came out from behind the bush and was quickly shushed.  
     Nico grumbled "I'm literally being held here against my Will." The healer just laughed and pulled him in even closer, resting his head on Nico's.  
Nico fought a blush down and slowly relaxed into his Solace, resting his head on his chest. He was right. Will WAS warm and extremely comfortable. He felt so at ease that he closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of sunshine and honey, savouring that moment forever. He felt his heart thumping as skeleton butterflies resurrected in his stomach. It was normal for friends to do this... Right?  
     Just then, he felt a pair of warm hands grabbing his and intertwining them together. He stammered,"S-s-s-s-sunshine..."  
     "It will be warmer this way di Angelo." He grinned. They sat in silence for a while before he said in a gentler tone."Hey Nico, I need to tell you something. You might hate me after this but I've already decided that I was going to do this. Ever since I saw you since you came to camp, there was this strange emotion in me that I couldn't describe. I wanted to get to know you better, but you always leave, always slipping away from me. Then the chance came during this war, and now, I've found out a lot of new things about you, whether good or bad, I will accept them because that is who you are. I found out what that emotion is ,Nico. It's love. I love you so so much, Nico Di Angelo. " Shocked, the son of Hades spun around to face Will. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Will ended in a whisper.  
     Tears forming in his eyes, Nico threw his arms around him buried his face into his neck. "Yes! I feel the same way Will! I love you so much. Thank you for being there with me throughout my darkest times, and being the annoying lovable dork you are. You are really my one and only sunshine and I cannot imagine a life without you." Tears of joy were rolling down his cheeks now as he hugged Will even tighter.  
     Will pulled away gently, and wiped the tears away from the son of Hades before pressing their foreheads together. When Nico didn't pull away but instead looked at him with big brown eyes filled with love, he smiled and leaned down to press his lips against his Death boy, who kissed him back tenderly.  
     There were no words to describe that moment. It was simply magical and astounding and sparks literally flew in the air as Jason flew out from the bushes with a happy squeal along with his other comrades dancing out of the bushes cheering. They pulled away, shocked at being interrupted before laughing at the ridiculous situation before them.  
     "About time brother!"  
     "Good going Willie-boy!"  
     "THE SOLANGELO SHIP HAS SET SAIL!"  
     "So HE'S your type!"  
     Nico smiled sweetly while saying,"Why, so you guys were in the bushes the whole time. Will, I'll meet you back in my cabin and we can continue where we left off after I'm done drowning them in the pond."  
     Will laughed before realizing that he wasn't joking at all and sighed, giving him a peck on the cheek and telling him to go easy on them before going back into the Hades Cabin.  
     A malicious smile appeared on Nico's face as the ground burst open and skeletons erupted from underneath. It was safe to say that with all the screaming later on that night, Chiron was going to question them in the morning.


End file.
